Illusion of the Sword
by phantoms storm
Summary: AU. What if Naruto excelled in not only kenjutsu and genjutsu as well as had a bloodline Mokuton and paper. With the help of people willing to train him. Narutoxharem. Suck at summaries. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. (Though I wish)**

**First attempt at fan fiction so take it easy on me. Review no flames plz constructive criticism is fine as long as you let me know what I can do to make it better. **

**Summary: What if Naruto excelled in genjutsus and kenjutsu with a bloodline. Watch as Naruto wakens the Mokuton and also the use of paper. **

**On a minor note I am looking for a beta. **

**On to the story **_**Illusion of the Sword**_

**Chapter 1**

One day there was a little boy who was only at the young age of 5. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was currently going through the alley ways looking for some food since he hasn't been able to eat at all. As he was going through the alley ways avoiding the villagers that hated him, he noticed a very appealing scent in the air, he was following the scent. It finally led him to the ramen stand called Ichiraku's. So when he got the the ramen stand he went straight to the back of the stand going through the trash looking for some food that may have been thrown out. Now why would he be going through the trash, well the answer is that every place he went into would always kick him saying that they don't serve his kind. So as he was going through the trash looking for food, the owner of the stand Teuchi went out to take out the trash, when he stepped out he noticed that someone was going through the trash.

Teuchi coughed to get Naruto's attention. When he got the attention of Naruto he asked, "what are you doing going through the trash?"

"I…I…I was looking for some food," replied Naruto who was a little afraid at this point.

Teuchi who noticed that he was afraid said, "don't be afraid I won't hurt you."

Naruto then nodded not sure what to think at this moment.

"Come on inside and I will get you something to eat." Said Teuchi.

Naruto not sure what to do at the moment just stood there thinking it was a trap like all the other times when someone said that they were going to help him with something. With all the times that the people of the village would trick him into a trap he got him into thinking that this was another trap. Thinking back, it brought him to the worst trap that happened on his birthday last year, when he turned 4.

***Flashback***

October 10

Naruto was seen walking through the village looking for something to eat, as the orphanage just kicked him out early this morning, and here it was already about noon. He was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit that the orphanage gave him as nobody else wanted it. So the orphanage gave it to him as it seemed to make the 'demon brat' stick out, so it would be easier for him to be spotted and get what is coming to him. He was also getting hungry as he been out on the streets for about 4 hours now. Here he was hungry looking for something to eat when a person who looked to be working at a restaurant noticed him and immediately knew that it was the 'demon child.' He then called Naruto over and told him to come inside and he will give him something to eat.

Little did Naruto know that this was a trap as the person knew that the orphanage kicked him out already and gathered everybody he could find to help him out with his plan. His plan was to lure Naruto into the restaurant and then have him sit and wait for the food when everybody else would come around and start attacking the 'demon child.' As Naruto walked in he sat at the table the person told him to sit at. When he did he was immediately attacked from behind from the angry mob which consisted of civilians and even a few shinobi ranging in rank from genin to chunin. The shinobi would come from behind and tie him up in ninja wire, that way Naruto couldn't move or flee.

Once he was tied up one of the genin said, "get him he's not going anywhere."

Once they heard their cue to attack they knocked the chair down and started attacking. They were stomping on him, kicking on him, and even throwing anything they could get their hands on. When the civilian were done with him, Naruto had bruises and blood all over his face and clothes even some on his hair. When the villagers were done the shinobi then decided to take their turn. They would take their kunais and start cutting anywhere they could on him. Then they would take some shurikens and throw them. Using Naruto as a human target. All of the shruikens that they threw landed either on his legs, arms, and any other non vital points. They did this to make sure that the 'demon child' as they called him suffered as much as possible.

After they were done with him and attempting to leave a lone kunoichi with long black hair come walking in. When they saw that it was none other that the 'genjutsu mistress,' Kurenai Yuhi, they all decided to leave and leave her alone with Naruto.

When she saw that he was tied to the chair with a large amount of blood on the floor that came from his wounds. When she noticed the blood she went over to check on his wounds when she got a closer look she noticed that the wounds were already healing up. When she noticed this she did the first thing that she could think of at the moment and that was to untie him and take him to the hospital.

As she picked him up she noticed that his eyes were starting to open.

Kurenai then said, "rest you'll be fine, so go ahead and rest."

At that time Naruto saw a lovely flowing black hair and red eyes that looked at him.

"She's beautiful." Was Naruto's thought at the moment. Before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Naruto went back to sleep Kurenai visibly relaxed as he was resting now and it would be easier for him to recover.

When she got to the hospital she went straight to the front desk and told them that she needed doctors to care for this boy.

When the nurse saw the boy in her arms the first thing she said was, "he is the 'demon brat,' we don't treat his kind here."

At this time all Kurenai could do was glare at the nurse that just said that to her. So Kurenai did the next thing she could think of at the time and that was to take him to the Hokage and see if he could find some help for him.

So Kurenai went directly to the hokage's tower. When she got there she went up to the secretary and told her, "I need to see the Hokage now." In a calm voice not to show how worried she was about Naruto and all the wounds he suffered.

All the secretary said as she kept her head down in her own things was, "go on ahead."

As Kurenai left the secretary to her business, she was quite thankful that the she didn't look up from her business as it would have caused a scene because of Naruto being in her arms.

Kurenai in front of the Hokage's door knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Come in." said the Hokage as he was secretly glad for the distraction from all the paperwork he had to do.

Hearing the ok to enter, she opened the door as best she could with Naruto in her hands. As she entered the door, the Hokage was watching the door and when he noticed who was Kurenai's arms he jumped out from his desk and ran as fast as he could to Kurenai to check on Naruto.

When he got up to where Kurenai was standing he immediately asked her, "what happened to him!?" With his emotions running a little high as he saw Naruto as a grandson and tried to look over him since the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father sacrificed his life to seal the kyuubi into his son, Naruto.

Kurenai then asked, "can I put him down first, Hokage-sama?"

"Go ahead and put him down on the couch." Was Hiruzen's relpy.

"To answer your question I found him at a restaurant tied to a chair that was kicked over and he had shurikens stuck to him. I tried to take him to the hospital but the nurse said that they don't treat his kind there." Replied Kurenai.

At this point, Hiruzen was absolutely livid if the amount of KI he was leaking was anything to go by.

"You can go, I'll take care of things from here. And thank you for bringing him here, Kurenai." Replied Hiruzen.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Was Kurenai's reply.

When Kurenai left, Hiruzen sat there looking out the window wondering what happened to the final wish of Minato's and how the village has openly disregarded the wish.

"Anbu!" Was Hiruzen's order calling for his Anbu.

Out of the shadows came 4 Anbu who immediately knelt in front of their leader and replied, "Hai."

"Go to the hospital and take the nurse and everyone who ever refused to help Naruto and take them to Ibiki and Anko." Hiruzen ordered.

'_This is serioius if he is sending them to Ibiki and Anko.'_ Was the thoughts of some of the Anbu.

"Hai" came the reply of the Anbu as they left the office and went to the hospital and take them to Ibiki.

***End Flashback***

Teuchi took a couple of steps and turned around and noticed that Naruto was not following him but just standing there with the look of doubt on his face like he didn't know what he should do.

"It's alright I promise I won't hurt you." Came the soft reply to Teuchi to try and calm Naruto.

"Y…Y…You sure you won't hurt me." Replied Naruto quietly that Teuchi that he almost missed it.

"Yes I'm sure I won't hurt you, now come lets get you some food." Teuchi said.

'_I know the stories, but I don't understand how people can be this cruel to a child._' Thought Teuchi.

As Teuchi walked into the ramen stand this time Naruto followed him a little on edge just in case this was a trap like the last time. For the past year he has been either in his apartment that his jiji got for him when he found out that the orphanage kicked him out when he was only 4. While he was at the apartment he had food taken to him by one of the Anbu that the Hokage as assigned to watch over Naruto. If he wasn't at his apartment then he was over with Hiruzen and his family for food whenever they invited him over.

As Teuchi and Naruto walked into the ramen stand, Naruto noticed that it was empty. Since it was empty and Naruto couldn't see anybody else around he relaxed a little bit.

"Go ahead and take a seat, while I get you something to drink." Teuchi said.

So Naruto decided to take a seat in the far corner and waited for Teuchi to return. When Teuchi returned he gave Naruto his drink.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Teuchi.

"H…H…Hai." Naruto stuttered out.

"Ayame get a bowl of ramen out here!" Teuchi shouted.

"Alright coming right up!" Ayame shouted back.

"It'll be just a little bit longer for the food." Teuchi told Naruto.

A little later Ayame brought out the food for Naruto.

"Here's your food, sorry for the wait."Ayame said.

"It's alright." Replied Naruto.

"So, whats your name?" Asked Ayame as she watched Naruto eat.

"Naruto." Answered Naruto.

"My name is Ayame, if you need anything let me know and I will try and help. If you want to be my friend. " Ayame said.

"You want to be my friend?" Naruto asked a little surprised that someone wanted to be friends with him.

"Sure you seem like a nice boy." Ayame responded.

Naruto was overjoyed that he had a friend finally besides his jiji. After the conversation Naruto started to inhale his food since he was hungry since he hadn't been able to get anything to eat yet.

After he finished he thanked both Teuchi and Ayame for the food and left satisfied and a little happy since he got something to eat and also made a friend.

Naruto, after leaving the ramen stand decided to start walking around town to head back home. But on his way home he noticed that there was ninja that wasn't wearing a hitai-ate that he was familiar with.

The foreign shinobi noticed that Naruto was staring at him, and he decided to run after Naruto since he thought that Naruto was going to stop him from accomplishing his mission.

When Naruto noticed that the shinboi was starting to chase him, he started to run as fast as he could. But he was too slow as the shinobi caught up with him quite easily since Naruto had no formal kind of training. When he finally caught up to Naruto, he decided to scare Naruto off that way he wouldn't get in the way.

The rest of his team, which consisted of 3 other ninjas, decided to come out of hiding and continue the mission they were given by the Raikage. As they left they went straight to the Hyuuga compound to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. When they got to the compound they snuck in and went straight to Hinata's room. When they got there they went into the room and then they knocked her out and put her into a bag to carry her easier and make it easier to escape.

"Lets go and wait for leader at the meeting spot that way we can get out of here." Said one of the Kumo shinobi.

They then left and went straight for the meeting spot, when they got there they noticed that the leader was already there.

"Lets go before we are spotted by any Konoha shinobi" Said the leader.

As they got closer to their exit on the side of Konoha, they noticed that Naruto was standing there looking at them, or more precisely the bag they were carrying.

At that time they decided not to take any chances and attack Naruto, thatway he won't be able to let anyone know of the situation. They then went to attack Naruto all at once where only one of them stayed back holding the bag that had Hinata in it.

Hyuuga Compound

At the Hyuuga one of the brance members ran to Hiashi's chambers or his office to inform him of the grave news.

"Pardon my intrusion, Hiashi-sama but it appears that Lady Hinata is not in her room or anywhere in the compound." The branch member reported to Hiashi.

Hiashi was absolutely livid at this time as his daughter was missing.

Outside of Konoha

Konan was just outside the gates of Konoha as she finally made it to the village of her sensei. As she has been traveling for a week. She thought it would be for the best to leave Ame and get away from things there. So she figured that it would be for the best that she go to the village of her sensei.

As she walked up to gate and showed them her papers they then let her in, and welcomed her to Konoha.

As she continued walking toward the Hokage's tower start her search in the village for Jiraiya.

When she got closer to the tower she could hear the sounds of battle going on off to the side. Wanting to check it out she then went over toward where the battle was taking place when she got there she was shocked at the sight she just saw.

Naruto was in a very bad situation as 3 of the Kumo shinobi went to attack him.

One of them said, "You won't get away from here."

Naruto at this point was absolutely scared of the situation, since he had 3 shinobi ready to kill him armed with kunais and tantos.

When they got to where he was standing they went to attack him but was shocked when one of them fell to the ground with what looked to be paper sticking out of him. When they went to look at what it was that made their team member fall, they found it to be a very long senbon needle that was made out of paper. After they saw that they went to regroup and figure out a plan to get rid of Naruto.

Naruto was still standing there with his hands over his head, when he didn't feel anything he moved his hands to see one of the Kumo ninja laying there dead with a long paper senbon needle.

This is the sight that Konan walked in seeing. After seeing that someone else able to use paper just astounded Konan and she didn't know what to think that there is someone besides her that use the paper.

The Kumo shinobi after they regrouped then went back to attacking Naruto.

Konan seeing this became pissed at this point as the Kumo shinobi was attacking a little kid in her eyes and not to mention that kid was able to use paper just like she was.

So when they attacked she decided to help him out and attack the 2 Kumo ninja that was attacking Naruto. She attacked them with her paper shurikens.

Then she caught the leader as he was the one holding the bag.

When she caught him he ended up dropping the bag. When Naruto noticed that the bag was laying on the ground he immediately opened the bag and noticed that someone was inside the bag.

With the bag open finally the first thing that Hinata saw was Naruto. "T…t…t…thank you for saving me." Hinata stuttered out while giving Naruto a hug.

Hinata was no stranger to Naruto as she would constantly watch him whenever she could, and when she finally got him in the embrace she refused to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. (Though I wish)**

**First attempt at fan fiction so take it easy on me. Review no flames plz constructive criticism is fine as long as you let me know what I can do to make it better. **

**Summary: What if Naruto excelled in genjutsus and kenjutsu with a bloodline. Watch as Naruto wakens the Mokuton and also the use of paper. **

**On to the story **_**Illusion of the Sword**_

**Chapter 2**

As Hinata was there still clinging to Naruto, as he was the one to save her. While Hinata was still hugging Naruto, Konan was just standing there watching the scene play out.

"Hinata-san are you alright, you're not hurt are you?" Asked Naruto.

"N…n…no I'm not hurt." Hinata stuttered out.

At this time Konan decided to make her presence known. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but what happened, why were you tied up in the bag?" Konan asked after she got their attention.

"I…I…I don't know I was in my room when they took me and put me in the bag." Stuttered Hinata.

At this time Hiruzen showed up in his Hokage's robe and hat, with his personal Anbu guard.

Hiruzen looked at the scene was wondering what happened. What he saw just astounded him since the only person he knew of who could use paper was none other than Konan.

'Konan must have saved Naruto and Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress.' Thought Hiruzen.

While he was looking around he realized that Konan was standing there.

"Ah Konan what are you doing here?" Asked Hiruzen.

"I just got in town, as I was looking for Jiraiya-sensei." Konan replied.

"Ah, I see but unfortunately he is not in the village at the moment."Hiruzen told Konan.

"But onto other matters, what happened here?" Hiruzen asked.

"When I got here I saw that the child there was being attacked by what looked like Kumo shinobi going by their hitai-ate." Konan replied pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hiruzen asked.

"I saw them carrying a bag that turned out to be Hinata-san in it, and when they noticed that I was looking at the bag they went to attack me. So I put my arm over my head and when I didn't feel anything I moved my arms and noticed that one of them was dead with a paper senbon sticking out of him, jiji." Naruto answered.

At this time Hiruzen's thought was that Konan was the one to deal with the Kumo shinobi, but was he mistaken when he heard Konan's reply.

"To answer your question I didn't kill the first one, he was already dead when I got there. It was Naruto over there who killed him with the paper senbon." Replied Konan.

At this point Hiruzen was absolutely stunned at the news that Naruto has the ability to use paper. On the inside he was crying tears since because of this incident he would not only have a lot more paper work to do, but also have to deal with the council.

The council was one headache he really didn't want to deal with.

But on the other side Naruto is getting stronger and that is what Hiruzen would have wanted, a way Naruto can protect himself.

"Alright Naruto-kun I want you to come with me to the Hyuuga's residence that way we can let them know that Hinata is safe." Hiruzen said to Naruto.

"Hai, jiji." Was Naruto's reply.

"Konan, if you will please wait for me in my office, I will be there shortly." Hiruzen told Konan.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Was Konan's relply.

After that Konan took her leave, but not after the Kumo shinobi that she caught in her paper hoping to eventually find out what happened. The Kumo shinobi even though wasn't wrapped in the paper anymore was knocked out.

As Konan knocked him unconcious after he was trapped in her paper.

But more importantly she had her eyes on the Naruto as he was able to use the paper just like she was and that just shocked her.

'_Maybe I can train him later and help him develop the paper better, who knows he may end up being just as good as I am or better when I'm through with him.' _Konan thought.

"Anbu, take the Kumo shinboi to Ibiki." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Came the chorus of replies from the Anbu.

"Tell Ibiki that I want a report on everything that he knows delivered to me as soon as possible." Hiruzen told them before the Anbu tool off.

"Hai." Came the reply of the Anbu.

One of the Anbu then went and picked up the Kumo shinobi and then took off for the Torture and Interrogation department to deliver a new 'toy' for Ibiki and Anko to play with.

T&I department

When the Anbu got to the T&I department they immediately dropped off the prisoner with Ibiki.

"Ibiki-san the Hokage wishes to have a report on everything he knows as soon as you are able." The Anbu said.

"Hai, tell him he will have the report within 24 hours." Ibiki said.

"Hai." Replied the Anbu.

And with that the Anbu left.

Back with Hiruzen.

"Naruto I want to come with me to the Hyuuga's compound that way we can take Hinata back home. Since it looks like she won't let you go." Hiruzen told Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Hai jiji." Naruto said completely ignoring the grin that was on Hiruzen's face.

"Come Naruto let us get Hinata back home, I'm sure her parents are worried about her." Hiruzen said.

"Hai jiji." Was Naruto's reply.

With that Naruto then stood up and when he got up Hinata got up with him as well but clinging to his arm. While she was cllinging to his arm she rested her head on his arm, and just sighed in content since she was happy at the moment.

While this was going on Hiruzen was there watching the scene play out and had a grin on his face.

"H…H…Hinata-san what are you doing?" Naruto stuttered out when he noticed how close Hinata was.

"I…I…I was scared and then you saved me Naruto-kun, so I don't want to leave your side right now." Hinata answered.

"A…Alright Hinata-chan." Naruto stammered out.

He wasn't all that comfortable, but he would learn to deal with it since it was for Hinata and she is one of the first kids who didn't shy away from him or just out right run away from his all because what their parents told them.

And with that the three went on their way to the Hyuuga compound, with Hinata still clinging on to Naruto's arm.

***Hyuuga Residence***

Hiashi was in is study anxiously waiting for any news on the return of his daughter. His wife Hitomi was also in the study worried sick as she kept waiting to hear anything about Hinata.

As its been over 30 minutes since he sent some people looking for Hinata. At this time he was busy trying to calm down his wife, but was not having much luck at the moment.

What Hiashi didn't know was that the members he sent out to search for Hinata went everywhere they knew Hinata liked to play, but was not having any luck. After they searched for a bit more they went closer to the Hokages tower, and at that time Hiruzen stepped out, and they told him what was going on.

After that interaction with the Hokage they went back to the compound to report to Hiashi.

When they got to Hiashi's study they knocked on the door and when they heard to command to enter, they did.

"Hiashi-sama Lady Hinata is on her way back with the Hokage." One of the members reported.

With that Hitomi and Hiashi got up in hurry and rushed out of the compound waiting for the arrival of their daughter.

While they were waiting outside the compound for their daughter they were thinking about how this has happened and why it has happened. After a about 5 minutes of thinking they noticed the Hokage walking down the street towards the compound.

When Hitomi noticed that Hinata was there as well she immediately took off on a dead sprint straight for Hinata, which was in the group with the Hiruzen and Naruto.

"Please wait until we get in the compound for we have things to discuss, Lady Hitomi." Hiruzen stated which prompted Hitomi to stop.

"Hai. Hokage-sama, let us go into the study and discuss what needs to be said." Hitomi stated to Hiruzen.

"Hai, that would be splendid, lead the way then." Hiruzen replied.

After that, Hitomi ran walked back with the Hokage while looking at her daughter holding on to Naruto's arm for dear life.

As she watched the scene she had a smile on her face, as Naruto reminded her so much of her friend Kushina before she ended up passing away due to the Kyuubi attack.

"Hiashi, we are going to the study the Hokage has something he wishes to discuss with us." Hitomi told her husband.

"Prepare some tea for and bring it to my study." Hiashi told one of the branch members who were there outside with him.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." The branch member said.

With that they went straight to the study.

"Welcome Hokage-sama. What did you want to discuss with us?" Hiashi asked.

"Why, thank you Hiashi for meeting with me on such short notice, but we are here to discuss what happened to Hinata here." Hiruzen answered.

With that both Hiashi and Hitomi was on edge as they both wanted to know what happened to Hinata.

After hearing what the Hokage wanted they were both wondering what could have happened to their daughter.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hiashi-sama, here is the tea." Said the branch member.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Hiashi said to the branch member.

With that the branch member then took his leave.

"Go ahead Hokage-sama." Hiashi stated while he passed the cups of tea around.

"Hinata was almost kidnapped but luckily she was saved by Naruto here." Hiruzen said.

With that both Hiashi and Hitomi were shocked silent as they heard the news on what happened but to think that someone would want to kidnap their daughter was just too much for them to handle at the moment.

"Who did this and why would they want to kidnap our daughter?" Hiashi asked a little upset that someone tried to kidnap their daughter and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

"The only information that we have at the moment is that it was a squad from Kumo, right now the only survivor is being interrorgated by Ibiki, so we should have some news regarding this incident soon." Hiruzen said.

While the adults were still talking about what happened Hinata was there still holding on tight to Naruto's arm and rubbing her head on his arm not letting go or loosening her grip on his arm either.

While that was going on Hitomi was there watching the scene play out with a smile on her face.

"So Naruto, would you please tell Hiashi here what happened and how you saved their daughter." Hiruzen said to Naruto.

When Hiruzen said that to Naruto, both Hiashi and Hitomi were both wondering what he would know that the Hokage didn't already tell them.

"Hai, jiji." Naruto replied.

And with that Naruto decided to start his tale of what happened.

"I was on my way home when I saw some of the shinobi holding what looked like a bag over their shoulder, looking right at me. When they saw me looking at them they all went to attack me but one of them stayed behind with the bag. When they came to attack me swords and kunais I hid my face waiting for them to attack me but nothing happened." Naruto said as he was looking around, but mainly at Hiruzen and Hiashi.

"Go on." They both said at the same time.

"When nothing happened I opened my eyes and noticed that one of them was dead and the others were to scared to attack me." Naruto continued.

"Why were they afraid to attack you when you even said that you had your eyes closed?" Hiashi asked.

Even though Hitomi didn't say anything she was wondering the same thing.

The only one who wasn't wondering about that as well was Hiruzen since he heard it from Naruto and Konan.

"Jiji, should I tell them or are you?" Naruto asked Hiruzen.

"Go ahead, and tell them its fine." Hiruzen answered back.

"The reason they were afraid to attack me and how the one shinobi died was because I am the one who killed him." Naruto told them.

That answered the question of that but Hiashi and Hitomi were both shocked now seeing how Naruto kill someone so young.

"How did you kill them?" Hitomi asked this time.

Even though Hiashi was wondering the same thing.

"They were killed by a long senbon made of paper." Naruto told them.

"How is that possible I haven't heard of anybody being able to use abilities such as that before." Hiashi said.

"It is true though Naruto was the one to kill the Kumo shinobi with that bloodline." Hiruzen said.

All the while that this was going on Hinata was there still clinging on to Naruto's arm resting her head on him as well sleeping due to all the events that has happened she fell asleep happy and content.

"Well Hiashi, Hitomi I must be going now." Hiruzen told them.

At this time Hitomi tried to get Hinata off of Naruto's arm and put her in her bed. But it wasn't working as she had planned.

Since everytime that she would try to loosen Hinata's grip to let Naruto go and to put her in bed he would just clutch onto Naruto even tighter.

Coming up with an idea she decided to let Naruto stay the night that way Naruto can get some sleep as well since it looked like Hinata wasn't going to let go of Naruto's arm anytime soon.

"Naruto how would you like to stay the night here since Hinata isn't letting go of your arm?" Hitomi asked.

"That would be nice, if you will and Hiashi-sama will allow it." Naruto replied back.

When Naruto said that all Hitomi did was glare at her husband. The type of glare that promised pain if he were to say the wrong thing.

"That will be fine." Hiashi answered since it looked like he had no other choice.

But to be fair he was thinking along the same lines as well.

So with that Hitomi woke up Hinata to take her to her room.

When Hinata was finally up she just looked around and saw that Narto was still there and she was clinging to Naruto's arm still. Once she saw that she blushed as she was still holding on to Naruto, but she still refused to let go.

So with that Hitomi led both Hinata and Naruto to Hinata's room for they could sleep.

"So what are we going to do about Naruto having the bloodline for the paper. The council will need to hear about this as well." Hiashi told Hiruzen once Hitomi left the room with the others.

" There will be a council meeting in morning where we will have to let them know about the development. So be in the council chambers by 8." Hiruzen told the Hyuuga head.

"Hai." Was Hiashi's reply.

With that Hiashi walked Hiruzen out of the compound.

***Hokage Office***

Konan was currently sitting in the Hokage's office waiting for Hiruzen to show up since he had asked her to wait for him in the office.

She was starting to get tired of waiting and she was about to leave a note and let him know that she will meet with him tomorrow since it was getting late.

Right as she was about to leave Hiruzen finally showed up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Konan but the meeting with the Hyuuga's took a little longer that anticipated." Hiruzen said.

"That is fine Hokage-sama." Konan replied.

"So how long do you plan on staying in Konoha?" Hiruzen asked.

"Due to circumstances I plan on staying here instead now, as I no longer find that I can call Ame home anymore." Was Konan's reply.

"I won't pry into into it, but if you are planning on calling Konoha home then, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind training Naruto in the use of the paper, as you are the only other one who has that particular skill?" Hiruzen asked.

"I would be more than happy to train him, as that is what I wanted to do in the first place." Konan replied.

"Alright then you will be trainging Naruto, but I will have others as well to help teach him as well for the next 3-4 years." Hiruzen told Konan.

"That is fine then, when do I begin?" Konan asked.

"You will begin in 2 days, that way I can find the right group of people to help train him as well. Just be here first thing in the afternoon as I will introduce you to the others who will help train him, and to let Naruto meet everyone." Hiruzen replied.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Was Konan's reply.

And with that she left in a swirl of paper to go to the nearest hotel to settle in for the night.

After that Hiruzen went to complete the remaining paperwork he had to do now all because Naruto was found to have the ability to use paper as well.

With that there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen told them.

With that Rin walked into the office.

"Ah Rin I wasn't expecting you so soon." Hiruzen said.

"Well there was some unsettling news that I heard about, and though you would want to hear about it right away." Rin answered.

"Please tell, what would that be?" Hiruzen asked.

"There is a new hidden village that sprung up in the Land of Rice." Rin replied.

"Alright." Hiruzen said.

"That's not all they call the village Otogakure, and their kage is none other that Orochimaru." Rin answered.

"Now this is troubling, very troubling." Hiruzen said.

"I need you to go out and get Jiraiya for me, and tell him that it is of the utmost importance." Hiruzen said.

"Hai, where was he last seen?" Rin asked.

"Last time I heard he was near Takigakure following up on some rumors he heard from there." Hiruzen answered.

"I will bring him back as soon as I can." Rin said.

With that Rin left the office to go looking for Jiraiya.

At that time Hiruzen finally finished all his paperwork, but the news of Orochimaru founding a new hidden village is bad news that he would have to relay to the council as well.

To Hiruzen it seemed like that the bad news and the paperwork just kept on increasing all day, so with that he decided to leave the office and head home to enjoy what little peace he had for the moment.

As that was all going to shatter come the morning council meeting he was going to have to go over everything that he just recently found out.


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry it took so long for the update but there were computer troubles and I don't believe in updating an Author's note to let people know. Also was re-writing the chapter to get it to where I wanted it to be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. (Though I wish)**

**First attempt at fan fiction so take it easy on me. Review no flames plz constructive criticism is fine as long as you let me know what I can do to make it better. **

**Summary: What if Naruto excelled in genjutsus and kenjutsu with a bloodline. Watch as Naruto wakens the Mokuton and also the use of paper.**

**On to the story **_**Illusion of the Sword**_

Chapter 3

*****Council Chambers*****

Hiruzen was currently in the the council chamber awaiting for the the rest of the council members to show up. Since he was there early as he was worried about the direction the meeting could go with the news about Naruto's abilities now.

Not only that but he had even more troubling news, and that was about Orochimaru starting his own village.

A little while later the last of the council members showed up. Them being Danzo and the elders.

When everybody got there the first one to speak was none other than Danzo.

"So why did you call for this meeting?"

"There is some news that the council needs to be made aware of." Hiruzen replied.

"And what would that news be then, Hiruzen?" Asked one of the elders Homura.

"That would be some news of Orochimaru." Hiruzen said.

When Hiruzen said the name of Orochimaru everybody in the council just sat there shocked.

They were shocked to see that the biggest traitor in Konoha history has started his own village, and there was no doubt in anybody's mind that it would bode well for the village.

"How accurate is this information?" Asked Shikaku.

"It would have to be very accurate, also I am going to have Jiraiya look into it for me as well to see what Orochimaru is up to." Hiruzen stated.

"Is that all you called us for was to tell us about Orochimaru and his village?" Koharu asked.

When Koharu asked this question one thought went through all the minds of the council members and that was if that was the meeting was called for.

For one member the thought was that this meeting was, _this is too troublesome,_ and that member was none other than the Nara clan head, Shikaku.

'_This is the perfect time for me to go with my plan and have Naruto trained to be the weapon he is supposed to be.'_ Was Danzo's thought.

Danzo figured if he brought it up in the meeting and have the council vote on it then there is a good chance he could have the council agree with him that was Hiruzen won't be able to get in his way.

With that Danzo decided to set his plan in motion.

All he had to do was try and get some of the shinobi council to agree with him. Danzo figured that with the Hyuuga incident that happened just recently he could use that to his advantage.

But what he didn't know was the one who saved Hiashi's daughter was none other than Naruto.

"I have something to say." Danzo said

On the inside Hiruzen was cursing up a storm wondering what Danzo wanted all of a sudden. But he figured that it wouldn't be anything that could be beneficial in his opinioin. But either way he let Danzo speak.

"Go ahead, and speak." Hiruzen replied, but he was regretting it on the inside.

"With the news of Orochimaru, I feel that it would be best if I was to train the Uzumaki, to be a weapon for the village, like he was meant to." Danzo stated.

Once Danzo dropped his news, Hiruzen knew it was something that wouldn't be beneficial, as he knew all about Danzo's Root program, but had no proof of it to deal with it.

"I think that is beneficial to the village as well especially with the threat of Orochimaru looming." Said Homura

"Sorry Sarutobi, but I have to agree with Danzo as well." Koharu stated.

When the civilian side of the council saw that the elders agreed with Danzo and his idea of training the demon brat to protect the village they immediately agreed with Danzo and the elders.

"Since it came down to a vote, lets hear what the shinobi side of the council think about this." Hiruzen said hoping that Danzo wouldn't get the majority of the vote.

Since is he does then his hands are tied and Danzo would be the one to train Naruto. Needless to say that is the last thing that he would want to happen.

"Even though it is troublesome to think about I think that it wouldn't be a good idea as we have no information about Orochimaru or his village." Shikaku said.

With that said Chouza and Inoichi both agreed with Shikaku statement and voted against it.

When the clan heads noticed that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio voted against majority of the clan heads also voted against it as well.

"Logically speaking it would be best to wait until we have more information about this, so I would have to say no." Shibi said.

At this time Danzo decided to step in and try and sway Hiashi's vote his way by bringing up the Hyuuga incident.

"Hiashi, just think about it if I was to personally train Naruto to be used as a weapon for the village, then we wouldn't have to deal with another incident like the one that happened to your family, with Kumo." Danzo said with a hidden smirk as he thought that he would have Hiashi voting in his favor.

"Yes, but Naruto is the one who in fact brought that whole mess to an end, when he resuced my daughther, Hinata, and brought her home. He then went ahead and told me what happened as well. So I would have to say no." Hiashi said.

And with that the entire shinobi side of the council voted against Danzo and his idea of presonally training Naruto.

When Hiruzen noticed that the the voting ended up in a tie, he then casted his vote as well. And that was a resounding no.

"You can't do that, you shouldn't have a vote in this." Danzo yelled out.

"Actually, I do. Whenever a vote is ended in a tie then the Hokage acts as the tie break in situations like this." Hiruzen said, with a hidden smirk as he was able to prevent Danzo getting his hands on Naruto.

With that news, Danzo was dejected as he just had his plans ruined by some stupid rule in his opinion. After that there was nothing else for Danzo to say so he just left it as is.

"Until we hear further or if any news about Orochimaru and his village is brough upon the village, then we will have to adobt a wait and see approach, but keep your senses alert." Hiruzen told the council.

With that Hiruzen adjourned the council meeting and everybody went about their business.

After everybody filed out of the council chamber the only people left were Hiashi and Hiruzen.

"Did you happen to hear anything about why Kumo was trying to kidnap Hinata?" Hiashi asked.

"I haven't heard anything back as of yet, when I do hear something I will let you know what is known right away." Hiruzen replied.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said as he left awaiting news about the incident.

*****Hyuuga Compound*****

While Hiashi was in the council meeting Hitomi was talking with Hinata trying to see what happened when Kumo came and try and kidnap their daughter.

"Hinata we need to talk." Hitomi said as she walked into her daughters room.

"Hai, Kaa-san." Hinata replied.

"What can you tell me about the incident where Kumo tried and kidnap you?" Hitomi asked.

"I don't remember much, all I know is that one moment I was in my room and then the next moment I couldn't see anything, until Naruto-kun opened the bag." Hinata answered.

With that Hitomi then left Hinata's room as she wasn't able to figure our anything or how they managed to get into the compound in the first place.

After she left the room she went to check on Hinata's younger sister Hanabi as she was still an infant.

After Hitomi left the room Hinata decided to take a shower to clean up after her training he had earlier in the morning with her mother.

All the while she went about her business she was thinking about how Naruto was the one to save her from her ordeal.

Even during her training when her mind would wonder to when she clung to Naruto after he saved her from Kumo would bring a blush to her face. Then she would end up getting hit as she was straying from her training.

Even though her mother understood what was going on with Hinata and her crush on Naruto, she still expected her daughter to train when it was time for training.

'_Hinata's crush on Naruto is so obvious, it would be nice to see them together. I mean he did save her as well. Kushina you would be proud of the boy for what he has done. It's ashamed that the villagers can't see past their hatred.' _Hitomi thought after she saw that Hanabi was playing with the caregiver, who happened to be a member of the side branch.

*****With Rin*****

Rin was currently about a days travel from Konoha on her way to Taki to look for Jiraiya to let him know that he is needed and that Hiruzen has called for him to return to the village.

Rin decided to stop by at a small town to get some rest, before she left to complete the mission that Hiruzen has given her.

While she was there she decided to stop by the hot springs to have a nice soak and enjoy a little break.

Little did she know though was that the person she was searching for was in the same town as she was, and also peeping on the hot springs when she went in.

Jiraiya, who was peeking in on the women's side of the hot springs was scribbling furiously in his notepad getting a lot of valuable research.

When the newest female came walkng in Jiraiya immediately noticed who it was, since it would be hard since Rin was on his students genin team. Even knowing this Jiraiya keep scribbling in his notepad for his research.

Little did he know that she was here looking for him and he was about to give himself away.

On a nearby tree a leaf came falling from the tree as it landed on Jiraiya's nose, which ended up tickling his nose, and he ended up letting out a sneeze which caught the attention of the females in the hot spring.

When the females all heard the sneeze they came out and tore down the wall as that was where the noise was coming from.

When they knocked down the wall they all noticed Jiraiya sitting there.

At this particular moment in time facing the angry mob of females from the hot spring he was cursing his luck.

"PERVERT!" All the females yelled at the same time.

"Wait I can explain this, I tried to stop the real pervert." Jiraiya tried to lie his way out of it.

At that time they all started chasing Jiraiya around town.

Now the only one who had any type of training was Rin as she was the only kunoichi in the group. But that didn't seem to matter at the least as they all were able to keep up with Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was able to get far as the females all converged on his location, and started the process of beating the living shit out of him. When the females were finished and decided to leave when they left Jiraiya in a bloody mess, as they ended up breaking his nose, and left him covered in bruises.

The only one who stayed behind was Rin as she was looking for Jiraiya.

"Hokage-sama has requested that you come to village, Jiraiya-sama." Rin said to the beaten Jiraiya.

"It must be serious if Sarutobi-sensei sent you over to get me." Jiraiya stated.

"Hai, Hokage-sama has all the information." Rin stated back.

"We can leave in the morning, that way I can rest up the night and heal up." Jiraiya said.

"Hai." Rin replied back.

With that the duo went to their respective hotel rooms to retire for the day that they just had.

*****Konoha*****

Naruto was walking throught the town to head back to his apartment that Hiruzen got for him when he was kicked out of the orphanage.

While on his way there he noticed that there were some civilians scowling at him as he walked throught the town for his apartment.

What surprised him was that the civilians were not attacking him openly like they usually did all the other times.

Naruto wasn't one to complain in this situation as they were not attacking him at the moment but what he didn't know was that they had something else planned for him for the day.

Another thing is that the civilians usually don't attack unless there were some shinobi who were with them to attack the demon.

As the civilians thought that if they were to attack that the demon might turn around and kill them, and needless to say that is something that they wanted to avoid.

Which is why they always waited for some shinobi to show up who also hated the 'demon' brat. Since the civilians figured that the shinobi could take care of things if the 'demon' were to attack them.

The civilians didn't have to worry though as there were some shinobi who hated the 'demon' brat and had a plan to attack the 'demon' while he was in his apartment, since they figured that it would be the best chance for them to kill the 'demon' and be seen as the heroes of the village for finally getting rid of the 'demon' brat, and avenge the Yondaime's death.

When the civilians heard about the plan they decided to help in any way that they can.

Some offered to keep tabs on the 'demon' until the shinobi came to carry out their self imposed mission.

While others decided to take part in it as well.

Naruto finally got back to his apartment and all the usual graffiti was on the wall, which was nothing new for the boy. He then decided to unlock the door and see if there were any new damage done to the inside of the apartment. When he noticed that there were no new damage done he decided to get something to eat from his cupboard.

All he had was cup ramen but he didn't complain as he absolutely enjoyed the food, he just didn't like the time it took to make.

When it was finally done, Naruto then decided to sit down and eat, since he was a little hungry. Especially since he didn't really feel comfortable to stay and eat much with the Hyuuga's.

After he slurped his food down and put the trash out, he then decided to take a shower especially since the events from the previous night with the shinobi from Kumo and him awakening his power with paper, along with Konan who helped him save Hinata from the grasps of Kumo.

After his shower he then decided to go to bed early since he had a very long day yesterday and even though he was able to sleep in peace for full night was nice but he wasn't used to sleeping in such a nice room and then he also had Hinata clutching his arm all night long.

Meanwhile Hiruzen was in his office going through more paperwork that was starting to pile up on the desk.

Another thing he was worried about was that trying to keep Naruto safe from the clutches of Danzo, since he knew what Danzo was planning and he especially didn't want that fate for Naruto.

While he was going through his paperwork there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-sama we got the information from the Kumo shinobi." Ibiki said.

At this point Hiruzen was sitting straight up now and listening as he had the information that he and Hiashi were waiting for.

"What were you able to find out?" Hiruzen asked.

"It seems that Kumo wanted a un-branded Hyuuga to put into some breeding program, that way they can get their hands on the Byakugan." Ibiki said.

At this point, Hiruzen was absolutely livid at this information. He was wondering how far they were planning on going to try and get their hands on the Byakugan.

"That's not all." Ibiki intervened at this moment.

"What else it there." Hiruzen said trying to get his temper in check as the Anbu hidden in the room were sweating at the anger the Hokage showed.

"It seems that it wasn't the Raikage who sent them, but the council there who gave them the mission to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress." Ibiki said to finish off his report on what he has learned.

"Alright, thank you for the report." Hiruzen said.

"Hai." Ibiki replied back as he was leaving to go back to the T&I department.

"Anbu." Hiruzen said.

"Hai." Said the Anbu in chorus as they dropped down.

" One of you bring Hiashi and Hitomi here immediately." Ordered Hiruzen.

With that one of them left to summon Hyuuga head and his wife.

After the Anbu left Hiruzen went to continue his paperwork while he waited for the Hyuuga's to appear so he could deliver the news to them as well.

After some time there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said.

"You called for us Hokage-sama." Hiashi said.

"Hai, I just got a report back about the attempted kidnapping of Hinata." Said Hiruzen.

"What were you able to get?" Hitomi asked curious to what the Hokage found out.

"It seems that Kumo's council wanted an un-branded Hyuuga so they can breed and then they can have their hands on the Byakugan as well." Hiruzen said as he was waiting for the explosion from the Hyuuga's. And he wasn't disappointed either.

"WHAT!" Both Hyuuga's screamed at the same time.

"It also seems that they didn't act on the Raikage's order but on the council's orders." Hiruzen said to them.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for letting us know what happened, but we need to go and increase the security around the compound as well set up some guards around our daughters." Hiashi said.

"I understand. Go ahead and get that done then." Hiruzen said.

After that both Hyuuga's bowed and left the Hokage's office to go increase security around the compound as well as for their daughters. That way they can try and prevent anymore attempts at Kumo getting the Byakugan.

Naruto on the other hand was about ready to go to bed as it was starting to get later in the night, before there was a loud crashing noise coming from the front of his apartment.

He then went to check what the noise was, and when he got to the door he noticed it was off its hinges and there was a mob there in his apartment.

At this point there was nowhere to run for Naruto as he was in his apartment and they blocked the door.

"Kill the 'demon' brat!" The mob yelled which was led by a few shinobi.

Having nowhere to run Naruto backed up into a corner, and when they noticed that he was in a corner they started their attck.

When they started to get closer and closer to him, Naruto decided to close his eyes waiting for the attack to come, but it never did. Then all he heard was screaming and footstep running around.

"H…H…He killed him!" Yelled the mob, as they were trying to run out of the apartment.

At this time Naruto opened up his eyes as he noticed that one of the shinobi that was attacking him was trapped in a bunch of tree limbs, with a spike going through his chest.

When Naruto saw this he immediately passed out from all the commotion.

He then woke up in what looked like a dimly lit sewer, with the water up to his ankles.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. (Though I wish)**

**First attempt at fan fiction so take it easy on me. Review no flames plz constructive criticism is fine as long as you let me know what I can do to make it better. **

**Summary: What if Naruto excelled in genjutsus and kenjutsu with a bloodline. Watch as Naruto wakens the Mokuton and also the use of paper.**

**On to the story **_**Illusion of the Sword**_

Chapter 4

As Naruto was starting to get his bearing together as he woke up in th sewers.

He was a little worried since the last thing he knew was that he was being attacked by the mob that came into his apartment. And after that he passed out.

So Naruto was a little scared especially since he didn't know where he was or what was going on.

So not knowing what else to do he decided to walk around and maybe find his way back to the apartment.

Naruto was then going thourgh different corridors not knowing where he was going, but strangely enough it all felt familiar to him.

He just couldn't place it, or think of a reason why the sewers would be so familiar to him.

All he knew was that it was familiar, but it was hard to place as all the corridors in the sewers looked the same.

Naruto was travelling throught the corridors of the sewers taking different turns when it came up but he didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that it felt right to him so he was going to go the direction that felt right, he figured that if he kept this up then he would eventually find his way out.

The only this he was thinking about at the time was trying to hurry up and find his way out of the sewers.

After a few more minutes of walking around the sewers trying to find his way out, he ended up in a room that bigger than the rest of the sewers and right in the middle of the room was a set of bars that ran from the top to the bottom and in the middle of it was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

What Naruto would find out soon enough was that the bars held back the strongest of all the bijuu's the Nine-Tailed Fox or the Kyuubi.

Naruto being curious decided to walk up to the bars and see what exactly was behind the monstrous bars that was in front of him.

When he walked up to the bars to see what was there he was blown back by what he saw.

Naruto at first saw the red slitted eyes glaring down at him while it was also breathing down on him like he was nothing compared to the being. When Naruto noticed the red slitted eyes he was immediately frozen in place by fear for he was staring at none other than the Kyuubi.

"**So my container had decided to grace me with his presence."** Said the Kyuubi.

"W…W…Who are you?" Naruto was able to stutter out.

"**Why I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko."** Stated the Kyuubi like it was common knowledge.

"I though you were supposed to have been dead." Naruto said.

"**Well here I am, so obviously I am still alive. Also the Yondaime couldn't kill me, as I can't be killed as I am just a mass of chakra, so he did the next best thing and that was to seal me into you."** Kyuubi stated.

With that there were tons of questions that were going through the blondes head at the moment and he was having trouble trying to digest this new information.

"Why did he choose me to seal you into then?" Naruto asked

"**For that information you will have to speak to the Sandaime Hokage."** Naruto was stunned at this as he would have to speak to his jiji to find out why he had to have the Kyuubi sealed into him.

"Then you are the reason why the villagers are calling me a demon and why they hate me then?" Naruto asked as he was no dummy and heard the villagers calling him the 'demon brat', or even 'demon child'.

"**Unfortuneately that would be true. But think about it this way Kit, you are you and you are not me. So that would mean that you are not the demon."** The Kyuubi stated.

Slowly Naruto started to understand that he was not the demon like the villagers stated, he is his own person and nobody could take that away from him.

"So where exactly are we anyways?" Naruto decided to ask the Kyuubi hoping to find out a way to get out.

At this Kyuubi face palmed as he figured that would have been his first question or he would have figured it out already, but the Kyuubi decided to gorget about it for now.

"**We are in your mindscape, Kit." **Naruto now got his answer but there were still many more questions that he wanted answered.

"So how do I get out of here then?" Asked Naruto.

"**Why you can do that yourself, or I can just always send you back."** Kyuubi answered.

***With Hiruzen***

Hiruzen could be seen in his office going through the days paper work that never seemed to end. It also seemed that no matter what he did the stack would just keep getting bigger and bigger with no end in sight.

While he was hoping for a distraction to happen that way he could get away from the paper work even if it was just a short while. But little did he know that he would in fact get his distraction, and it would be courtesy of Naruto.

Going through the days worth of paperwork first thing in the morning, but the paperwork just kept getting bigger and bigger and there was no end in sight. While Hiruzen was going about his paperwork he was completely unaware of what was going on outside of the office currently or what happened to his favorite blonde for that matter.

While it was later in the morning, Hiruzen was starting to get a little worried since Naruto hadn't come to visit him yet. Especially since Naruto would come every morning to visit with him, unless he was at one of those cursed council meetings, but there was no sign of Naruto yet. And he just couldn't drop his paperwork and go looking for Naruto to see what was going on, since he had a village to run.

Hiruzen figured if he couldn't go out looking for Naruto or at least to check on him then he would do the next best thing and that was to send one of his Anbu out to check on him. And he knew the perfect Anbu to go check on Naruto, and is none othere that one of the students of his Naruto's father, the Yondaime.

"Inu." Immediately said Anbu came and knelt in from him.

This particular Anbu seemed to have gravity defying silver hair. His name was none other that Kakashi Hatake student of Minato Namikaze.

"You called for me Hokage-sama." Inu asked.

"Hai, I can't leave the office and I want you to go check on young Naruto and see where he is and also see if he is alright since he has yet to come this morning." Hiruzen stated.

"Hai." Was the reply from Inu. And with that he left the office to begin his search for Naruto, and his first stop was Ichiraku's.

While Kakashi was out looking for Naruto, Hiruzen went back to the bane of all Kage's, and that was the dreaded paperwork.

What he wasn't expecting though was for his student to be coming back today as well, since he figured that it would take Rin a couple of days to find Jiraiya and then letting him know that he was wanted back in the village. So overall he wasn't expecting Rin and Jiraiya to be back for at least a week or two at the most. But then again he didn't expect Jiraiya to be so close to the village.

While he was working on the paper work that was building up he suddenly had the urge that something was going to happen and it was not something he was going to enjoy at all. But he just put it off that he was being paranoid at moment.

Needless to say that Hiruzen was going to get the break from the paper work that he was silently hoping for when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said when he heard the knock on the door, which is was happy for as it gave him a break from all the paper work.

With the command to enter Konan walked into the office. The only reason she was here at the moment was to see if Hiruzen was able to gather the team that will be responsible to train Naruto.

When Hiruzen saw that it was Konan that entered the office he was kind of surprised to see her there as he wasn't expecting her to show up.

"What can I do for you?" Asked the aged Hokage.

"I was wondering if you happen to find the team that was going to train Naruto as I would like to get his training with the paper manipulation started right away." Hiruzen was a little shocked as he forgot about it at the moment all due to council and the news about Orochimaru coming up as well.

"Ah, sorry about that Konan but I haven't found the right team to train him as of yet. I also don't need the council to catch wind of this as well just quite yet, but I assure you that I will have the team that will assist youi in training Naruto soon." Hiruzen said, needless to say he did in fact some people that he was going to have train Naruto.

The only reason that Hiruzen told Konan a lie was that he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that would need his utmost attention and more than likely it would include Naruto in one way or another.

Before Konan could leave the Hokage's office there was another knock on the door and this surprised Hiruzen as he wasn't expecting anybody, but then again he wasn't expecting Konan to show up when she did. Needless to say though it kept him away from the paper work a little bit longer and he wasn't one to complain about that.

"Enter." Hiruzen said when he heard the knock.

At this time the two people who entered were the two people he was the least expecting at this time. Especially since he forgot to tell Jiraiya that Konan was in the village.

When Rin and Jiraiya entered the office both Jiraiya and Konan were shocked to see each other at the same place again in a while.

"Konan!" Jiraiya screamed out.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Konan screamed out at the same time.

"Ah Jiraiya its good to see you again, sorry I forgot to tell Rin to let you know that Konan is here in the village." Hiruzen said feeling the need to interrupt at the moment.

"How could you forget something like this sensei, you know that she was one of my students before?" Jiraiya questioned a little upset that Hiruzen would forget something like this.

"Sorry Jiraiya, but I had to deal with a situation that happened here when Konan showed up. And said situation dealed with not only Kumo, but also your godson, Naruto." Hiruzen said trying to defuse the situation a bit.

At that statement Konan was surprised that the person she wanted to train to properly use the paper manipulation was none other than the godson of her sensei.

"What happened to Naruto and why was Kumo involved with Naruto?" Jiraiya asked a little worried about his godson.

"Don't worry, Kumo was just trying to get their hands on the Byakugan, and Naruto was the one who put an end to the attempted kidnap of one Hinata Hyuuga." Hiruzen said proudly that the one he saw as a grandson was the one to end the incident.

At that statement to say that Jiraiya was surprised would be an understatement since he was curious on how Naruto was able to stop Kumo from getting their hands on the Hyuuga heiress.

It just served to remind him about the incident about Minato saving Kushina from the clutches of Kumo before, like father like son, to spoil Kumo's plans.

"How was Naruto able to foil Kumo's plans?" Jiraiya asked curious on the matter.

"Well, lets just say that Naruto was able to use paper manipulation, and killed one of them with a paper senbon, before Konan here made her presence known by taking care of the rest." Hiruzen said waiting for Jiraiya's reactions, and he wasn't disappointed.

"H…H…He did what?" Jiraiya asked not believing what he heard come his sensei's mouth at the moment.

"As I said he used the paper manipulation and killed one of them before Konan stepped in and helped Naruto out." Hiruzen said again, a little amused by Jiraiya's reaction.

"You sure it was Naruto, especially since the only one I know of to use the paper manipulation is Konan here." Jiraiya stated tring to make sure that it was in fact Naruto who used the paper manipulation.

"Hai, I am sure and Konan here is also able to verify the story as well." Hiruzen said smirking as he got the reaction he was hoping for from Jiraiya.

With that said Jiraiya was absolutely shocked that he couldn't even say anything about it anymore. His eyes were big, and his mouth open wide not believing that Naruto had the ability to use the paper manipulation. In his shock he completely forgot that one of his students was standing in the same room as he was.

Rin on the other hand was taking the news a little better than Jiraiya at the moment. Yes she was surprised that Naruto had the ability to use paper manipulation, but she was also proud that the son of her late sensei is the one with said ability.

"Konan-san I was just curious if you can tell me what happened or at least what you saw of the incident?" Rin asked.

With that Konan looked over at Hiruzen silently asking if she should tell her about what happened.

"Go ahead Konan, you can let Rin here know what happened." Hiruzen said picking up on the uncertainty of Konan.

With that Konan went ahead and started telling the tale of what happened from her point of view. At that particular moment Jiraiya finally recovered and started listening to the tale of what happened at least what she was able to see as she didn't actually show up to where Naruto was until they started fighting. She did mention though that when Naruto killed one of them the senbon he used was just as long as she could make it if not a bit longer and for her that was a big deal as it tells her that Naruto shows great promise with the paper manipulation. She also informed them that she intends to train Naruto in the use of paper manipulation and she will reveal all of the hidden potential Naruto may have.

With that Jiraiya was shocked to see that Konan took a liking to his godson, as when he last saw Konan she was only with Nagato and Yahiko, but then again he didn't know of much else when it came to those three.

Right after Konan finished re-telling the events of the incident, the Anbu that Hiruzen sent to look for Naruto came into the office.

"Have you found Naruto, Inu?" Hiruzen asked when he saw that Kakashi was back.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I have found him but it looked like he was unconcious and I wasn't able to get into his apartment to check on his condition." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean you weren't able to check on his condition?" Hiruzen asked a little worried.

Everybody else was just as worried about Naruto when they heard that they didn't know Naruto's condition and that someone wasn't able to check on it either was shocking for all those present as they knew about Inu's reputation within Anbu. Rin and Jiraiya were shocked that Kakashi wasn't able to check on Naruto since they knew that he was trained by the Minato.

"Well his apartmen was covered in tree branches that seemed to come from the ground, and then there looked to be a dead chuunin on the ground as well. Also Naruto was unconcious in a corner surrounded by said branches." Kakashi reported.

With that the only speculation that people could make at the time was that Naruto also had the Mokuton ability as well now. While everybody was happy that Naruto had another rare abilily, but Hiruzen on the other hand was dreading the coming council meeting that he was going to call now due to the fact that Naruto has the Mokuton bloodline, which was thought to be extinct with the exception of Tenzo who got it from an experiment done by Orochimaru.

With that Hiruzen called out for for his secretary to send for Tenzo immeadiately.

After a few minutes, Tenzo came into the office bowing down to the Hokage.

"What can I do for you today, Hokage-sama?" Tenzo asked.

"I need you to come with me and look at something." Hiruzen said.

"I'm going with you as well sensei." Jiraiya said, and with that both Konan and Rin both nodded their head showing that they planned on going along as well.

"Alright then lets go, Inu you are coming with us as well." Hiruzen said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied back.

With that said everybody left the office and went straight to Naruto's apartment to see what Kakashi was talking about. They decided to travel over the rooftops to get there quicker and not worry about what the villagers say and to avoid being seen by the villagers.

After a short while traveling they appeared in front of Naruto's apartment and everybody there besides Kakashi was shocked at what they saw.

In front of Naruto's door was branches coming out from the window there and the doorway was blocked by the branches only leaving a small area to look through where they saw that there were more branches there.

Not only that but they happened to see a chuunin who was obviously dead if the branches going through him was anything to go by. Not only that but they saw who they were looking for and that was Naruto laying there unconcious surrounded by the branches.

"This is impressive use of the Mokuton for such a young age." Tenzo commented when he saw all the branches in the apartment.

"Is there anything you can do to get rid of the branches, so we can get to Naruto?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama I can attempt to get rid of the branches but it will be chakra exhausting. Or I can go in there and extract Naruto and bring him back out, since there is room where he is so I can extract him that way easily as well." Tenzo said.

Hiruzen was currently thinking about the choices that was before him at the moment and trying to think of what would be the easiest method to get Naruto out and make sure that nothing happens to the shinobi that was with him as well.

"Alright Tenzo go in there and safely extract yourself, if there is any harm then get out of there right away." Hiruzen said after figuring out the best course of action.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Tenzo said before he left to extract Naruto from his own apartment.

With that said Tezno went through the necessary hand signs and wood started appearing from the floor and moved the branches that Naruto made sub-conciously out of the forming like a archway for them to walk through to safely get Naruto out of the apartment.

After that Hiruzen and Jiraiya both ran ahead to get Naruto out and to maker sure that he was alright.

When they got Naruto out of the apartment Hiruzen went back to his office with everybody following.

"Tenzo, Inu you are both dismissed." Hiruzen said when they got back to the office.

"Hai." They said in unison, with that they both shunshined out of the office.

Naruto who was currently laying on the couch started to stir and awaken.

When everybody saw that he was starting to awaken all gathered around the couch to make sure that he was feeling alright when he awoke.

"How are you feeling Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm fine, jiji." Naruto answered back.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Jiraiya asked deciding to jump into the conversation. Nobody said anything as they all had the same question.

"All I remember is that they broke into my apartment, and then nothing." Naruto answered.

"Why don't you all go with Naruto and get some lunch." Hiruzen said.

"Hai, jiji." Naruto answered immediately as he starting to get hungry, going by his growling stomach was anything.

"Anbu!" Hiruzen called out when everybody left the office.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They answered in unison.

"Gather up the council and tell them that there is an emergency meeting now." Hiruzen said.

"Hai." They answered and they all left to gather the council for the meeting.

**AN: There will be a surprise in the next chapter, I don't think that anybody will be expecting. Will have to wait until the next chap to see what it will be. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything like that. (Though I wish)**

**First attempt at fan fiction so take it easy on me. Review no flames plz constructive criticism is fine as long as you let me know what I can do to make it better. **

**Summary: What if Naruto excelled in genjutsus and kenjutsu with a bloodline. Watch as Naruto wakens the Mokuton and also the use of paper.**

**On to the story **_**Illusion of the Sword**_

Chapter 5

After Hiruzen sent his Anbu to go and gather the council members for the meeting, he decided to go and head for the council chambers himself and await everybodys arrival.

He figured that this was going to be a major mess especially when they find out that Naruto not only has the paper manipulation as well as the Mokuton ability as well now, but he wouldn't be surprised if he were to find out that Naruto had more abilities that he wasn't aware of yet.

After a few minutes of thinking of how this council meeting was going to play out some of the members were starting to arrive. First was the civilian council members, after they were all seated the shinobi council started to arrive as well. Now the only people left would be the elders and Danzo. Those three he could do without, but he knew that if he was to start the meeting without them then there was going to hell, and he really didn't want to deal with their shit at this particular time.

After the shinobi council were seated all the council member were talking amongst themselves, the main conversation seemed to be why the Hokage called in emergency meeting and wondering what was going on.

After a few more minutes of waiting the elders and Danzo finally came to the council chambers and sat down.

"Would you care to explain why you have called this meeting?" Danzo asked as soon as he got to his seat.

At the question everyone's eyes were immeadiately set upon Hiruzen wondering the same thing as everyone else.

"Well I called this meeting to let you know of some news that happens to pertain to Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen said letting it stir among the council and to gauge their reaction.

While it was what he was expecting it still shamed him that the village couldn't see him as he is the hero that happens to hold the Kyuubi at bay, but instead they seem him as the demon reincarnate.

"What has the demon child do this time?" One of the civilian members asked clearly disgusted at that fact.

At this Danzo was thinking that this was the perfect time for him to get his hands on Naruto and train as he sees fit. So he was silently thinking up the perfect plan for him to get his hands on Naruto.

"Naruto, didn't do anything that warrants your anger, all he did was defend himself against people that have decided to break into his apartment and attempt to kill him." Hiruzen said at the council member a little pissed at the tone of the council member.

"Is this what you called to let us know that Naruto has defended himself against them?" Danzo asked trying to be nice and get on Hiruzen's good side.

"No, but I am getting to it." Hiruzen said.

"So what has happened to Naruto that warrants the council to meet like this?" Homura asked.

"Well it would seem to me that Naruto is able to use some very rare abilities." Hiruzen said.

"What would those abilities be?" Hiashi asked clearly surprised that the boy that saved his daughter from being a breeding tool for Kumo, could possibly have another ability than the paper manipulation that he was told of when he first talked with the boy.

"I was getting to that Hiahsi, but to answer your question it would seem that Naruto has the multiple abilities. One of those being the paper manipulation, and the other being the use of the Mokuton bloodline." Hiruzen said waiting for the surprise from all the other members from the council.

At this particular moment Danzo was absolutely surprised that Naruto would have the same bloodline as the Hashirama Senju, and also the rare paper manipulation. He was also just thinking of all the different ways that he could train Naruto to be loyal only to him. At that prospect he was salivating at that idea.

"Is this information true Hiruzen?" Homura asked clearly surprised as well.

"Yes it is." Hiruzen said.

At mention of the abilities of Naruto's being true Danzo decided to set his plan in motion to get to train Naruto, and he didn't think that Hiruzen would be able to stop him, especially since he had a secret weapon that would hopefully turn the tides in his favor.

The only thing is he didn't account for the fact of the consequences that there would be if he brought that fact up, but he was hoping he wouldn't have to resort to it.

"You should let me train Naruto now with those abilities of his people will want to get him to their villages, I can train him to better protect himself as well as make sure that he will always be here to protect the village from all our threats." Danzo said.

"Well, sorry but I already have people who will be able to train Naruto to better further his use with his new found abilities." Hiruzen said smirking since he was able to once again foil the old war hawks plans on putting Naruto into the Root program.

"Who would be training Naruto then?" Koharu made her presence known a little curious at who would be Naruto's trainer.

"Why that would be Konan, since she has the paper manipulation as well, not only that but she is one Jiraiya's students as well." Hiruzen stated.

"Who would help Naruto with the Mokuton bloodline then?" Homura asked.

"Well the only one who could help Naruto in that regard would have to be Tenzo, as he is the only other Mokuton user in the village, or the only one left alive." Hiruzen said, surprised that the elders forgot about him.

At this particular moment Danzo was absolutely furious that his plans to have Naruto in his Root program was once again foiled due to the fact of Hiruzen. But that didn't mean that he would stay down as he had his secret that no else was aware of beside those loyal to him and the elders as they were his partners in crime.

"I still believe that I would be the better choice to train Naruto as that way he can be reunited with him family, or at least his mother and his sister." Danzo said smirking thinking that he got Naruto in his grasp now and nothing would be able to take that from him. So naturally he thought that he won.

Once hearing that the entire shinobi council as well as Hiruzen was absolutely livid at this statement, as they thought that Kushina was killed off by the Kyuubi when it attacked the village those 5 years ago. They also thought that his sister didn't survive as well. But they were just proven wrong.

"Danzo, you will bring Kushina, and Naruko here right this minute, and you will explain on why they are in your possession, and how they are still alive!" Hiruzen screamed out still trying to get his anger in check if going by the ki that was radiating from him was anything to go by.

Not only that but the combined ki's from Hiruzen and the rest of the shinobi council was enough to get some of the civilian council to back away slowly.

"ANBU, I want you to make sure that no one is to leave the chambers until I say so, and also keep a close eye on Danzo as well." Hiruzen ordered his Anbu.

At this particular moment Danzo was starting to re-think his idea of bringing up Naruto's family, but he was too far in his own devices that he forgot that no one knew that they were still alive.

With that Danzo asked one of his guards to hurry and bring Kushina and Naruko here quickly.

"You got a lot to explain to this council on why your Root program is still active, as well as them being in the council chambers as only my Anbu are supposed to be here, and the fact that both Kushina and Naruko are still alive and in your custody." Hiruzen said.

With that said Danzo couldn't say anything since he was too shocked to see that all his plans has just went down the drain in a hurry.

After the Root member that Danzo had to go and bring Kushina and Nauko left, all the shinboi council members were staring at Danzo.

"Well would you like to start explaining yourself, Danzo?" Hiruzen said as he spat his name out.

"Why would I tell you anything, you are to soft to lead this village." Danzo replied.

"How about you tell me what I want to know and I won't have you executed." Hiruzen said back.

Thinking about the choice that was laid before him, had him really thinking things through. On one side if he answered then he would more than likely sentenced to a prison sentence and locked up, while if he still refused to say anything then he was to be executed. The only good thing that he could think of was that if he was locked up then he could still have one of his Root members keep feeding him information until he was able to find a way to break out.

'_And when I do break out there will be hell to pay, as at that time I will take what is mine and rule the village how it should be.'_

"Alright I will answer what you want." Danzo said hiding a smirk as he could still have this work in his favor.

"First why are you in possession of both Kushina and Naruko? Also, why is your Root program still active?" Hiruzen asked.

When Hiruzen asked those question it got all the shinobi members wondering the same thing. At least they were all wondering why he was in possession of Kushina and Naruko and didn't do anything to let anybody know that they were both still alive, instead of playing it off like they were dead.

'_When Hitomi hears that Kushina and Naruko are still alive she's going to be thrilled at the news. As long as she doesn't see sight of Danzo, all will be good.'_ Hiashi thought, on how this was going to affect Hitomi, as she and Kushina were close.

"Well first of all after the Kyuubi attacked the village and Minato went out to fight it, I went out there and saw that Kushina and her daughter were still alive, so I took them with me to hope and train them, as they could've made excellent weapons for the village along with Naruto if you had allowed me to train him. Second some of the shinobi that already were part of Root stayed loyal to me and became my personal guard." Danzo replied. Hoping that he could get away without telling the whole truth such as that he Root program was in fact still active.

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind I have a question I would like answered?" Hiashi asked.

"Go ahead, Hiashi." Hiruzen answered back, probably already knowing the question that he wanted answered.

"How were you able to get both mother and daughter into the village without anybody knowing and how were you able to keep them hidden." Hiashi asked.

"Everything was in chaos at the time and there was nobody at the scene when I got there, so I took them with me. Then I had them in a secret holding area that only I know of. Also nobody knew of it since only I was aware of it and I didn't let anybody know since I knew that it would ruin my chances of trying to train them to be weapons for the village." Danzo answered not telling the whole truth again.

Once the civilian council got their bearing together after the small incident with everybody's ki flaring, one of them decided to speak up.

"Then Naruto is the son of Kushina and our Yondaime?" One of the civilian council members asked.

"Hai, Naruto who you all were more than happy to kick around is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and their daughters name is Naruko." Hiruzen answered, enjoying the faces on the civilian council members as they found out that Naruto is none other than the son of their Yondaime Hokage.

At this particular moment the Root agent walked into the council chamber with Kushina and Naruko in tow right behind him.

When everybody saw Kushina and Naruko were shocked and surprised since they all thought she was dead.

"Is that you Hiruzen?" Kushina asked. She was glad to see that some of her friends were there, but a little out of it at the moment as they had tears coming down their face at seeing their friend alive.

"Hai, it is Kushina, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked.

"I'm fine Hiruzen, so where is my son?" Kushina asked.

"You will get to see him in a bit. Let me take care of something first though." Hiruzen answered.

"Anbu take Danzo and lock him up!" Hiruzen ordered showing his distaste for the old war hawk.

"Everybody is dismissed." Hiruzen said.

After that everybody filed out of the office, while some of the shinobi council members decided to stay behind to see how she was doing as well as her daughter.

"Kushina you should stop by, I'm sure that Hitomi would be thrilled to see you again." Hiashi said as he passed by on his way out.

"Alright Kushina come with me to my office so we can talk." Hiruzen said. Interrupting the people who wanted to speak with her.

With that everybody filed out of the chamber while Hiruzen, Kushina, and Naruko all went to the Hokage's office.

***Ichiraku***

Unaware of what has transpired in the council meeting, Naruto was currently scarfing down the food.

"So Konan what happened why are you here in Konoha?" Jiraiya asked surprised that Konan was in Konoha.

"Well things didn't end up working out in Ame, as Yahiko is dead now, Nagato is almost unrecognizable anymore." Konan replied back.

"Its good to see that you are doing well though, but what do you mean that Nagato isn't recognizable anymore, how did Yahiko die?" Jiraiya questioned.

"That's a long story, I will tell you at a different time." Konan answered back, not wanting to go into the details of what has happened.

"Alright, so is that reason that you came here to Konoha?" Jiraiya asked.

"Hai, it is. I knew that you were from Konoha, so after everything happened I decided to come here and maybe start over." Konan answered back.

While this was going on Kakashi and Rin were having their own discussion, while Naruto was content on just stuffing the food down his throat. While this was going on it put a smile on the Teuchi and Ayame's face that Naruto was surrounded by people who didn't try and hurt him.

While everybody was busy eating they noticed that the flap to the stand opened and there was an Anbu standing there.

"Hokage-sama would like for you all to report to his office." The Anbu reported, after that he shunshined out of the ramen stand.

"Well lets go see what sensei, wants then shall we." Jiraiya said after the Anbu left.

The group then left after they paid for their meals.

After a couple of minutes of traveling through the village they arrived to the Hokage's Tower, where they walked up to the office. Once there Rin was the one to knock on the door.

"Enter." Hiruzen said already knowing who was behind the door.

With that command they all entered the office, and once they did they were shocked none the less as there stood Kushina in the office looking at them with a smile.

"Why its good to see you again Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Rin." Kushina said with the smile never leaving her face.

"K…K…Kushina is that really you?" All thee of them asked at the same time a little too shocked at what they were seeing.

"Hai, its really me." Kushina said.

"How we thought that you died along with Naruko as we couldn't find your body or hers for that matter?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll answer that one for you." Hiruzen stated.

"Hai." Was Kushina replied as she was busy looking at the little boy there in the group who looked exactly like Minato, but with whisker marks.

"Naruto is that you?" Kushina asked

"Naruto meet your mother Kushina Uzumaki, and your sister Naruko Uzumaki." Hiruzen said.

At this particular moment Naruto didn't know what exactly to do as he had family still alive standing right in front of him. Not knowing what to do he broke down crying while running to his mother.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto cried out as he hugged him mom for the first time.

At this Kushina brought both her children together for a family hug.

"Kushina you still remember where the compound is right?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hai." Kushina answered as tears were coming down her face as she got to see her son again.

"Why don't you go and catch up as a familiy." Hiruzen suggested happy that Naruto was reunited with his family.

"Hai, and thank you Hiruzen." Kushina said as she and her children left the office with her.

After Kushina and her kids left, Hiruzen then looked at everybody that was present debating on how to work this out.

"Jiraiya I need to you to check with your spy network and find some information for me that was brought to my attention earlier." Hiruzen said to Jiraiya.

"Hai, what is it you need me to find out?" Jiriaya asked wondering what got his sensei so serious.

"Well it seems that Orochimaru has his own village now, and I want you to find out what you can on it and see what he is up to. I would like you to leave tomorrow first thing." Hiruzen answered him.

Now knowing on why Hiruzen was so serious as this involved his one time teammate you went rogue.

"Hai, I shall go then." Jiraiya said as he left through the window to go do some research as he may not have any time for it.

"Konan, after I speak with Kushina you will begin training Naruto in how to use the paper manipulation, I will then get back to you after I speak with her." Hiruzen said.

"Hai." Konan replied back.

"Alright you all are dismissed." Hiruzen said after he said that everybody left the office in the own shunshin.

"Get me Tenzo." Hiruzen said to his secretary.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." She answered back.

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Tenzo asked.

"Hai, I did. I would like you to train Naruto in the use of the Mokuton, when you are not on missions." Hiruzen answered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. When do I begin the training?" Tenzo asked.

"Let me first speak with Kushina, then I will get back to you on when you will start the training." Hiruzen answered back.

"Hai." Was Tenzo reply and with that he left the office as well, leaving Hiruzen alone to continue his paperwork since he didn't want to go over and speak with Kushina now, that way she has some time with her family.

***With Kushina***

After leaving the Hokage's office Kushina took her kids to the compound where her and Minato lived before the Kyuubi incident where he sacrified his life to save the village that they came to love.

"Kaa-san where were you before?" Naruto asked not used to the silence.

Kushina still cringed at that question even though she expected the question she wasn't sure how to explain it to him especially since he had to suffer through 5 years alone not having a family.

"I will tell you when we get home." Kushina answered.

With that they trio then travelled the rest of the way to the Namikaze compound in silence.

When they got to the compound Naruto was surprised to see how big it was. It was just as big as the Hyuuga compound. The compound itself was 2 stories tall and had a wall that surrounded it with a gate that wasn't locked by a lock but was locked by a blood seal that would either open for the family or anybody else that they set the seal to allow to enter.

Kushina then bit her thumb and swipped the blood over the seal and when she did it started glowing for a bit then it stopped and the gate started opening. When they entered the compound the gate then closed on itself and the seal reset itself.

The compound was stunning as it had a flower garden on one side in the front while the other side had a stone fountain with a stone walkway that led from the gate to the front door. When they walked to the door which was locked with another blood seal as well to prevent anybody form entering the actual living area.

Once there Kushina swipped the blood that was still on her finger from the first seal over this seal as well. Once she did it started glowing and then it opened. Once they entered the living area they door was closed and the seal reset itself preventing anybody from entereing but it allowed people to leave.

The living area itself had a family area with the kitchen off the left side of the family area. The first floor itself had a study, a jutsu library, and a weapons storage area right next to the jutsu library, it also had 4 bedrooms as well, along with the bedrooms was 2 bathrooms. The jutsu library had an extra door that led directly to the weapons storage area. The weapons that was stored there were the tri-pronged kunai that was used for the Hirashin, regular kunais, shurikens, and even senbons are stored there.

The second floor had 6 more bedrooms up there as well, and one of the 6 was the master bedroom. Also on the second floor was 3 other bathrooms as well not including the one in the master bedroom. The master bedroom itself had a balcony that overlooked the training ground that was on the compound in the back.

The back of the compound was comosed of a training ground with a small pond in one corner, and along the back wall were lined with trees.

Looking around Naruto noticed that the family area was easily bigger than his apartment that he was living at. While he was looking around he noticed that his sister Naruko was standing next to him marvelled at their new home, or new to them since they haven't seen it at all.

"Alright have a seat on the couch so we can explain everything to Naruto." Kushina said enjoying that her kids were enjoying themselves.

"Hai Kaa-san." They said in unison.

"Alright starting now we will be living here." Kushina said.

"We will get that moved, but there are more important things to talk about first before we start moving in." Kushina said.

With that said they sat there and was alert as there were things that needed to be discussed.

"Alright Naruto, first of all I want to apoligize that me and your sister weren't there for you when you growing up." Kusina said worried on how Naruto was going to handle it.

"It's alright I had jiji with me, but why weren't you here?" Naruto asked back.

"First of all do you know about the Kyuubi?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, I know that the Kyuubi is sealed in me." Naruto said.

At that statement Kushina being surprised would be an understatement.

"Who told you that the Kyuubi was sealed in you?" Kushina asked wondering who would let him know.

"The Kyuubi told me." Naruto said like it was simplest thing in the world.

"Alright then well to let you know that the Kyuubi was sealed into you by Minato, your father, as he had no other choice at the moment. But he did so hoping that you would've been seen as the hero of the village, and he didn't do it out of hate, as he loved you both very much. It was done where we hoped that you would be able to control the Kyuubi and use its chakra as your own." Kushina explained to Naruto and Naruko as they needed to know this information.

Now Naruto knew why he felt so at ease everytime he sat on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage's monument, as he was sitting on his fathers head.

"Well after the Kyuubi was sealed into you, Danzo who is a bad person came and took me and Naruko here with him and didn't tell anybody that we were alive and kept us locked up with him these past 5 years." Kushina continued.

At that particular moment Naruto was starting to angered at the idea of him not knowing his family earlier was because of some person named Danzo.

"Alright I will be training you both to be shinobi's for the village if you want to be that is. So do you both want to be shinobi like me and your father?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san." They said in unison.

"Good then we will begin training tomorrow then." Kushina said.

"First things first though and that is to get new clothes for you two, as Naruto all your stuff was ruined as your apartment is no longer livable." Kushina continued.

"Hai." They said in unison once again.

At this Kushina was smirking just imagining on how their teamwork would be later if this continued.

**Well hope you all liked the surprise. Send me a review letting me know what you thought about it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will. **

**Alright here's the next chapter for Illusion of the Sword. Well I need help leave me a review and let me know what you think I should do with Sasuke should he leave the village and become a missing nin or should he stay in the village and play more of a good role? What you choose may or may not affect the Uchiha Massacre.**

**Chapter 6**

With that said Kushina took both Naruko and Naruto shopping for some clothes especially since they didn't have any clothes except for what was on their backs right now. Kushina didn't have to worry especially since she still had some clothes at the house from before the Kyuubi attacked all those years ago, the only good thing for her was that it still fit her perfectly.

When they got to the shop the shop keeper bowed his head right away and said, "welcome Kushina-sama, how may I help you this fine day?"

"I am here looking for some clothes for my children here, especially since they only have what is on their backs at the moment." Kushina replied trying to be cordial.

"Ah yes if you happen to need any help don't hesitate to ask." He replied back, even though he was one of the villagers who didn't like Naruto because of the Kyuubi but once he heard that he was the son of their Yondaime then he changed his attitude in a hurry.

"I will, if we do require your assistance." Kushina replied back.

After the short conversation with the shop keeper she noticed that her kids were acting a little hesitant about being in the shop. She could understand why Naruko was a little hesitant and that was because this was her first time in a shop, especially since for her life she was held like a prisoner with Danzo. Naruto on the other hand knew how he was treated earlier in his life, but didn't think it was that bad.

'_I swear that my kids will not go through anything like that again for as long as I live._' Kushina thought when she saw how her kids were acting.

"Its alright go ahead and go pick out your clothes, I'll be near by if you need me." Kushina said to them.

"Hai kaa-san." They answered in unison and then went to find their clothes.

Naruto went looking around for his clothes he figured that with him here he wouldn't be overcharged for his clothes so with that in mind he decided to find something that was away from his usual orange color.

While looking around he found some black anbu style pants, then he grapped some sleeveless shirts that was a dark blue in color. While he was looking around some more after he picked up his clothes he found a trench coat that he just had to get the only difference was that this one was a short sleeved, and was black but the bottom if it had flame patterns on it that was burnt orange.

Naruko on the other had found a long skirt that had a slit on the right side that happened to be red in color, to go with it she found some black biker shorts to under the skirt, she then found a sleeveless blouse that just happened to also be red in color.

With their clothes picked up they brought it to the front where Kushina was waiting. When Kushina saw the clothes that they picked out she had to admire the clothes that they picked out especially since they picked out clothes that she thought would look good on them.

"I'll need at least 3 sets of each as well." Kushina stated when they put the clothes on the counter to have it paid for.

"Hai, I be right back with the other set then." He said as he left to get the rest of the clothes.

When he came back with the other sets of clothes Kushina paid the man for the clothes and left the store to head back home.

"How about we go out for some ramen." Kushina stated while they were walking back to the compound.

"Hai, Kaa-san!" Naruto yelled out happy to get some ramen as he thought that it was food fit for the gods.

Naruko on the other hand didn't share her brothers enthusiasm as she wasn't sure what the big deal was, but that was understandable as she was locked up all her life.

After they went home and put their respective things away they went to Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Come on Naruko-nee." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and practically dragging her.

"Alright Naruto-nii, I'm coming." Naruko said in hopes of trying to get Naruto to stop dragging her but that didn't help all that much he did slow down but he just wouldn't let go of her hand.

While this was going on Kushina was just walking along enjoying the scene that was playing out in front of her, while trying to hold back a giggle at their antics.

After some time of walking they finally made it to their destination.

When they went in Naruto took his normal seat which was at the end of the counter against the wall. Meanwhile, Naruko took the seat next to him as he was basically dragging her all the way there and didn't realease his hold of her until he was practically in his seat. Kushina then decided to take the seat right next to Naruko.

Teuchi and Ayame just happened to be in the back since there were no customers at the time, until they heard Naruto.

"Teuchi-oji, the usual bowl please." Naruto said as soon as he took his seat.

"Ah, Naruto good to see you again." Teuchi said as he didn't notice that Kushina was sitting right there at the moment.

As he gave Naruto's order to Ayame who was working the back to get started on his order.

When he turned around though he immeadiately noticed that Kushina was sitting there as well.

"K…K…Kushina, is that really you?" Teuchi asked when he saw that Kushina was sitting there.

"Hai, its me Teuchi so how have things been with you?" Kushina answered back.

"I thought that you were dead, what happened?" Teuchi asked completely shocked to see that Kushina was sitting there in the flesh.

"It's a long story maybe some other time I will let you know, but for now get me and my daughter the same as Naruto." Kushina stated giving him, her and Naruko's order.

After that he went to give the order to Ayame, that way they can get their food as well.

"Its good to see that Naruto here has his family especially how he had to grow up." Teuchi said.

"Hai, it is, so how are things going with you?" Kushina asked how one of friends were doing.

"We're doing good, business is good as well especially with our number one customer here as well." Teuchi stated pointing his thumb over at Naruto's direction when he mentioned his number one customer.

"Oh so my son is your number one customer then?" Kushina asked.

"Yup, everytime he comes in and has his fill its enough to to last at least a good week or two in revenue, with just him alone." Teuchi stated.

After the short conversation, their meal was brought to them.

After they got their meal Naruto immeadiately started to gulp down the noodles, while Naruko was eating at a more moderate pace, but every once in while would glance over at her brother to see him slurping his ramen.

After Naruto had his fill of 10 bowls of ramen while Naruko and Kushina both finished 2 bowls each they left to head back home.

"Alright when we get back home make sure that you get a good nights rest as you will need it for your training starting tomorrow first thing in the morning." Kushina stated when they finished their meal and started on their trek home.

"Hai kaa-san." Was their reply.

They were excited though as they were going to be doing something as a family.

Little did they know that they would have other people that was going to be training them as well.

Kushina on the other hand was happy that she at least had her kids with her and that there was still some familiar faces around.

When they got back to the compound they were stopped by an Anbu before they could head inside.

"Kushina-sama, the Hokage would like to see you first thing in the morning to discuss some things." The Anbu reported.

"Hai, I will be there." Kushina replied back, but on the inside she was a little upset that she wouldn't be there to train her kids first thing in the morning. But then again she figured that it must be something important.

After that the Anbu left the area via shunshin.

"Alright as you heard I have to see Hiruzen in the morning so training will have to wait til I get back." Kushina said to her kids.

"Hai." Was the reply but they were a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to spend some of the morning with their kaa-san. But they would get over it especially since she was be called by the Hokage.

***Hyuuga Compound***

At the Hyuuga compound Hiashi was in his study with his wife, Hitomi, debating on the best way to let her know that her friend was still alive.

"Hitomi, I have some news that was brought up at the council meeting that I think you will be interested in hearing." Hiashi stated.

"Oh, what would that be?" Hitomi asked curious on what could be so interesting that Hiashi would bring up.

"Oh, just some news on Kushina and her daughter Naruko." Hiashi said a little cryptically trying to get some type of reaction out of his wife.

"What is the news this time about Kushina and Naruko, as they been dead for the past 5 years?" Hitomi asked wanting to know what news about her friend and her daughter was brought up at the council meeting.

"Ah just that I was able to see Kushina and Naruko at the council meeting, is all." Hiashi stated like it was a common occurrence.

"What do you mean that you saw them, they been dead for 5 years if you don't remember, and what happened to your Byakugan you should've been able to see that it was an illusion!" Hitomi asked a little upset that her dear husband would stoop so low and mess around like that.

"Well I assure you that it was no illusion and that they are in fact alive as the Hokage was able to verify that it was them as well. So they are in fact doing well and alive." Hiashi replied back.

"What happened to them then, why were we all told that they were killed during the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago!?" Hitomi asked a little upset that somebody would lie about something like that was just a sick joke.

"Well it would appear that even Hokage-sama wasn't even aware that they were still alive. The only one who was aware of it was Danzo as he was the one who hid them for the last 5 years and didn't let anybody know about it. Until he let it slip during the council meeting." Hiashi stated giving Hitomi the quick rundown on what happened during the council meeting.

"So care to explain what happened to _Danzo_ then?" Hitomi asked practically spewing out his name like it was the worst thing in all the Elemental Nations.

"Well the Hokage had the Anbu arrest him where he is sitting at this very moment." Hiashi explained to his wife.

"Well if he ever gets out, I better not see _him_ around as he will regret coming in contact with me for doing that to Kushina and little Naruko." Hitomi basically spat out upset at what Danzo was able to get away with for the last 5 years.

"Why don't we go over their compound and you can visit with Kushina tomorrow morning then, we can also take the children as well, I'm sure that Kushina would be happy to see you after all these years." Hiashi said to Hitomi to get her off the subject of Danzo and what he ended up doing.

All Hiashi could do at the moment was hope that Danzo would be able to get out and cause any more trouble especially with his stunt of taking Kushina and Naruko for the last 5 years.

But little did he know even with Danzo locked up he would still end up causing a lot of problems for the village.

"Hai that would be a great idea and it would give little Hinata a chance to see the boy who ended up saving her from the hands of Kumo when they came and tried to take her and use her as a breeding stock for them." Hitomi replied back when she heard the offer from Hiashi. She thought that it would be a great idea as she had about 5 years to catch up on with Kushina.

***Namikaze Compound***

The next morning the Naruto was the first one up since he was sleeping in an unfamiliar room, so he went through his morning routine then went to the dining area to see that there was already breakfast on the table with a note there as well.

As he went to the table to see what the note said, Naruko went to the kitchen as well as she couldn't sleep all that well either.

Naruto decided to read the note and see what it said, the note said:

_Theres breakfast help yourselves and make sure that you clean up when you finish, as I went to see what Hiruzen back soon. Kaa-san._

"Ohayo Naruto-nii." Naruko said when she saw that Naruto was already in the dining area where there were 2 plates of food there already.

"Ohayo nee-chan. Kaa-san went to go see jiji already." Naruto replied back to his sister.

After that the 2 sat down at the table to eat what was prepared for breakfast for them. After they ate they went to put away there dishes and to clean up the mess from breakfast.

After that there was a knock at the door of the compound signifiying to the 2 that they had visitors, they didn't know who was at the door.

'_It can't be kaa-san as she wouldn't knock she would've just came in._' Naruto thought.

Figuring that this wasn't going anywhere Naruto slowly went to the door to see who it was, while Naruko was still standing there watching as her brother went to see who was at the door, but she was on edge about it as she didn't know who would come to visit.

Deciding to look back since Naruto felt that something was wrong he saw that his sister was on edge which was acceptable since she was locked away for the last 5 years due to someone.

"It'll be alright Naruko-nee, nothing will happen." Naruto said to her to try and calm her down. After he said that he saw that he happened to calm down a bit but was still a bit on edge but not as much as before.

And with that he decided to go and answer the door and see who was there.

When he went to the door he noticed that it was the Hyuuga's that were at the door.

"Ohayo, Hiahsi-sama." Naruto said as he bowed down a bit to show him the respect of his status as a clan head.

"Hello Naruto, is your kaa-san here at the moment?" Hiashi asked since he didn't see Kushina there.

"She had a meeting with jiji this morning, she said she would be back later as we are supposed to start our training as well today." Naruto stated.

***Hokage's Office***

"Ah Kushina it is good of you to some, I have some things I would like to discuss with you." Hiruzen stated to Kushina as she was standing there.

"What would that be Hiruzen." Kushina replied back. She was kind of hoping to get this meeting over with as soon as she could as she promised her kids that she would start their training today.

"There are some people I would like to help train Naruto to help him with his abilities, as he has both the Mokuton bloodline and also the ability to use paper manipulation." Hiruzen stated.

"I am aware of that, Hiruzen, but who would help train with his new found abilities?" Kushina asked curious on who would train him. She was hoping that it was someone who she was familiar with.

"Well to help him with his Mokuton bloodline I have Tenzo, and to help him with his paper manipulation I have Konan who was an orphan from Ame that Jiraiya trained in the past." Hiruzen replied back to answer the question that was brough upon him.

"Well I understand Tenzo helping him as I know he also has the Mokuton bloodline, but this Konan person I do not know anything about her." Kushina stated letting Hiruzen know her skepticism about Konan.

"Well there is nothing to worry about Konan as she also has the paper manipulation as well so she would have to be the best one to teach Naruto about the paper manipulation." Hiruzen stated to help alleviate Kushina's skepticism about her.

"Well I understand so anybody else who is going to teach Naruto as or is that it?" Kushina asked curious on who else was going to train her son.

"Well I was thinking about having Itachi help train as well. As Itachi is familiar with Naruto as he was one of the Anbu who would be on the look out for Naruto and his safety from the villagers before, and Naruto is also familiar with him as well." Hiruzen stated.

"Alright I understand that while they are training Naruto then it would free up some of my time to help train Naruko in some other things as well." Kushina stated.

"Just wait here for a bit so that you can work out how this training is going to work out with them as well." Hiruzen staed.

"Hai." Kushina replied.

"Anbu." Hiruzen ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They answered in unison.

"I need you to get me Konan, Tenzo, and Itachi." Hiruzen gave them their orders.

"Hai." With that they left via shunshin to complete their orders.

After a few minutes passed the people that Hiruzen summoned appeared in the office.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Tenzo asked, curious on what the problem was especially since he saw Kushina sitting there as well.

Itachi on the other hand was shocked to see that Kushina was alive and not dead like all the reports stated.

He heard from Fugaku who was the current head of the Uchiha clan at the moment, that Kushina was still alive along with her daughter and the twin sister of Naruto.

When Fugaku heard that she was still alive he was sort of glad that there is someone else survived from the Kyuubi attack, but then again all that meant to him was that there might be someone else that would go against his plans.

"Hai, I did. You three are here to speak with Kushina as she is the one in charge of Naruto and Naruko's training." Hiruzen stated to the three that were in his office at the moment.

"I take that I am also one of the ones that you want to train Naruto as well then?" Itachi asked curious on this particular turn of events.

"Hai, that is corrrect you are one of our best shinobi that we have so I think it would be beneficial if you helped with their training as well." Hiruzen stated to Itachi answering his question. Itachi was still a little confused about why he would be asked to train Naruto as he was already helping with his brothers training at the moment.

"Hokage-sama, this won't in anyway interfere with me training Sasuke will it? If it does then I will have to respectfully decline." Itachi stated.

"It won't interfere in any way, I think that it would be beneficial to Naruto and Naruko if you also there to help them train as well, as long as Kushina agrees." Hiruzen stated.

"I have no problem with it, if you are willing to help them train then I am thankful for your assistance as well Itachi." Kushina stated.

"Hai, I will help with their training as well then." Itachi stated.

"So how do you want to work out the training schedule then Kushina?" Hiruzen asked curious, that way he could make sure that they were in the village on their turn to help train the two.

"Alright for the first week I want to start their training with chakra control. Then the second week it will be time to work on their physical conditioning where we all can help with that part. The third week will be to teach them taijutsu. Week four would be for their kenjutsu. Week five would be for ninjutsu. Week six would be for what they want to learn. After that the schedule will start over again. We switch who will train them each day that way they learn to work with different people." Kushina stated the training schedule that she planned out.

"When will we start the training then Kushina?" Tenzo asked curious on when she wanted to start.

"I will start them off today. The second day will be Itachi, then it will be Tenzo, then it will be Konan, and after that we will start over. As for Naruto's training with his Mokuton and paper maniuplation will be on week five but it will be only Tenzo and Konan here, who will be in charge of it. Also make sure to meet at the Namikaze compound for your days of training." Kushina answered as well as answering any other question that they may have had.

"Alright you know the schedule, also you will still get your regular Anbu pay as while you are on this training detail. You are dismissed." Hiruzen said to them and with that everybody left the office while Hiruzen went back to do his paperwork.

With that Kushina decided to head back home to get started on her kids' training for the day. Little did she know that she would have to push back their training a little bit more as there were visitors for her waiting for her to arrive home.

***Namikaze Compound***

"I'm home, kids." Kushina called out when she got home after her little meeting with the Hokage and then going over the training schedule with the others that were going to help her train her kids as well.

"Welcome back, kaa-san we have guests over." Naruto called out when he noticed that Kushina was back.

As Kushina walked in further into the compound she immeadiatley noticed that her friend Hitomi and her family was there visiting.

"Ku…Kushina is that really you, I though that you were dead when the Kyuubi attacked the village?" Hitomi asked not quite believing what was in front of her eyes at the moment.

Even though that she was told by Hiashi that she was alive it was just too much for her when she actually saw her again after all these years.

"Hai, its really me I was just locked up with Naruko at one of Danzo's bases." Kushina stated quickly answering the question hoping to stay away from the topic at the moment.

"Hinata why don't you go and spend some time with Naruto and get to know Naruko as well." Hiashi stated to Hinata.

"Hai, tou-sama." Hinata stated actaully happy to be able to spend some time with Naruto as she wasn't able to see or be with Naruto since the time that he ended up staying the night with her when he ended up saving her from the hands of Kumo.

With that the kids were busy getting to know each other better while the parents spent the time to catch up since they haven't seen or spoken with each other for the past 5 years.

"Hinata, time to go now." Hitomi said after about an hour of catching up with Kushina.

"Hai." Hinata replied back a little sad that she had to leave Naruto and her new friend Naruko.

After the Hyuuga's left Kushina, decided to let the two know what was going to happen with their training starting now.

"Naruto, Naruko come here and have a seat." Kushina stated to the two.

"Hai, kaa-san." Naruko stated as they both started going over and having a seat on the couch.

"Alright as you are aware I was at a meeting with the Hokage. The purpose of the meeting was to let me know that there are going to be some other people that are going to help me with the training as well." Kushina said to them letting them know what was going to happen.

"Who is going to help train us then?" Naruto asked curious on who else was going to help with their training.

"Well as of right now we have Tenzo who is an Anbu, and Konan who will help you with your Mokuton and paper manipulation respectively, Naruto. Then I also heard that Itachi will also help with the training as well." Kushina stated to them letting them know who else was going to help them with training.

"Will we be doing the training here or a training ground?" Naruko decided to ask.

"Everybody who is going to help with the training will be doing the training here. We also got your training schedule set up for the next few years until you start the academy." Kushina stated to them letting them know that they would get the training with everybody until they started the academy.

"What's the training schedule going to be like then, kaa-san." Naruto asked curious on how they were going to break down the training.

"It will be broken down like this: week 1 is chakra control, week 2 is physical conditioning, week 3 is taijutsu, week 4 is kenjutsu, week 5 is ninjutsu, week 6 is for anything else that you want to learn. Now Naruto you will be learning more about the Mokuton and paper manipulation during the fifth week of training. Before I forget you will have different sensei's for each day, so we start with me then it goes to Itachi, then Tenzo, and last would be Konan. Then the cycle will start over." Kushina stated to them letting them know about the training schedule.

"Hai, kaa-san so are we going to start the traing now then?" Naruko asked curious on if they were going to start training now as her and Naruto was waiting to start their training.

"Hai, we are but we will start in here, where I will teach you about chakra, and then after lunch we will go outside and start our chakra control exercises." Kushina stated.

And with that they got under way to start their training for the day.

**Remember to let me know what you think I should do with Sasuke, which in turn may or may not affect the Uchiha Massacre.**


End file.
